Road Trip
by Princess-Of-Xtreme
Summary: What happens when Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy, John Cena , Randy Orton and Nikole Chaos take a trip to their next city. Bickering,joking,yelling,flirting and craziness is a requirement for these five.ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing but a fantasy.

**ROAD TRIP**

"You guys ready to go or should I throw breast implants in the back seat?" Nikole asked outside of the Marriot Hotel to the guys she would be driving to New Jersey with.

Nikole Carlson aka Nikki Chaos had just gotten signed to the WWE four months ago. She went from a waitress at a local Seattle coffee house to being a WWE diva. John Cena, Randy Orton, Dave Batista and Jeff Hardy have become her bestest friends. The divas are exactly what they are divas. Nikki being a tomboy they don't exactly mix well.

"We're comin. Gees" Jeff said

"Skittles, if you put as much time into packing as you do into your hair we would be out of Nebraska by now." Nikole argued

"Patience, woman." John said putting his large arm around her shoulders.

"Faster, Cena." Nikki said shrugging John's arm off and walking to the car.

John smirked. "I would love to but we should get a room I don't these guys to get jealous."

"Sorry Cena but if our little Nikole here will be getting a room with anyone it's gonna be with the Legend Killer." Randy joked.

"Oh please Orton. Everyone knows Chaos needs an animal." Dave said laughing at his stupid statement.

"Hey Nikki wanna taste the rainbow?" Jeff said seriously.

Everyone stopped and looked at Jeff before bursting into a fit of laughter and filing into the SUV rental.

"Wow Colours!" Nikki said as they got on the road.

A little while later Nikole became bored and leaned past Jeff and Randy and slapping John's hand from the CD player entering her Pearl Jam CD.

"Hey! I was listening to that." John screamed.

"So was I. Take this shit off." Randy whined.

"Your music is shit." Jeff said

"Yea the shit. Rap rocks!" Randy continued.

"NO ROCK ROCKS!" Jeff yelled.

"Hell yeah, Rap sucks. Your music is R.A.P."

"Well duh." John said

"R-Retards A- Attempting P-Poetry. No offense John." Nikki said giggling.

"On yea in not offended at all." John said sarcastically taking out Nikole's CD and putting in his mixed CD.

"Come on!" Jeff and Nikki chorused

For the few minutes it was John Cena and Randy Orton vs. Jeff Hardy and Nikki Chaos in a musical battle. Until they got on Dave's nerves who had been super patient with them.

"SHUT IP! IF ANYONE SAYD ONE MORE THING ABOUT THE MUSIC I WILL RIP THE THING RIGHT OUT OF THE FUCKIN CAR! Now each of you will get one hour with radio no more no less. Got it?"

"Yes" They all said shyly.

"Good"

"I go first" Randy said putting in his Pantera/ Akon CD.

"What weird mix is this?" Jeff said taking out Randy's CD and taking Nikole's Pearl Jam CD.

"Who said you could go?" John said taking the CD straight out of Jeff's hand and putting his own CD in.

"No fair. I don't wanna listen to Cena make an idiot of himself." Randy said

"SHUT UP! God I feel like im takin care of children. Nikki because you kept your mouth shut for once you go first, then Jeff, Randy and then you, Mr. Cena." Dave said

"Why what did I do? Im the champ I deserve to go first!" John said

"Yea you're the **WWE** champ, im the **WORLD** champion. Im better." Dave retorted

"YIPPIE! IM FIRST! HAPPY DANCE TIME!" Nikki yelled dancing in the back. "Umm Davy can we stop somewhere I gotta go potty."

"Ewe!" Jeff, John and Randy whined.

"Grow up!" Dave and Nikole said in unison.

"Sure" Dave said

"Come on Dave we just got in the car." Jeff said

"Umm no you guys have been bickering for two hours."

"Really?" John said poking his watch.

"THANK YOU!" Nikki screamed as she ran to the bathroom at a local restaurant.

A few minutes Nikole stepped out of the bathroom and dashed to the passenger seat where John was previously seated.

"Hey man!"

"You moved!" Nikki said sticking her tongue out at him.

For about twenty minutes Nikki had been sing to the top of her lungs and doing anything in her power to annoy the life hell out of the guys.

"Get back in here!" Dave yelled pulling Nikole to get her body back in the car. "Your gonna get your head chopped off."

"COOL!" Jeff and John said

"Meanies" Nikki replied

A loud thump interrupt Dave emerging outburst. The car soon started to fall from 85 mph to 30.

"What the hell was that?" Randy asked

"Sounds like the car" Jeff replied

"Duh!" They said laughing.

Dave got out of the car to see what was wrong. As he lifted the hood white smoke spilled from the engine.

"Great just great" he said slamming down the hood.

"What's up?" Jeff asked getting out of the car.

"This stupid piece junk of won't go that's what. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken down car."

"Correction we are in the middle of umm…what state is this?" Randy asked.

"I think Idaho." John replied

"IDAHO! WHY THE HELL WOULD BE IN IDAHO IF WE'RE GOING FROM NEBRASKA TO NEW JERSEY!" Dave yelled impatiently.

"I saw corn field… so Idaho." John said shyly

"You're all stupid." Nikole said. "Just ask someone. Here comes a car."

John started to wave like a manic and all he got was a blue hydani with two teenager girl giving him weird looks before driving away.

"Are you trying to scare them away?" Randy asked slapping John over the head earning a laugh from Jeffro.

"You think you can do better?" John asked

"I KNOW I CAN. Step aside." Randy said walking past john and on to the road.

A red convertible drove right past him five minutes later.

"Oh yea we can learn a lot from you." Dave said

"I, I don't understand."

"Randy how can you not under stand you stood there doing your supermodel pose." Nikki giggled

"But, But they always stop." Randy said truly baffled.

"TOO BAD, MY TURN!" Jeff said excitedly

"What is this? A game to you people. We have a day and half to get to New Jersey and we already wasted half of that time stuck god knows where without cell phone service." Dave yelled.

"Davy, lets just see how Jeff does, if not I will give it try." Nikki smiled trying to calm down her best friend.

"Whatever" He huffed walking off, probably searching for a cell phone tower to connect to.

"Who stuck a stick up in panties?" John asked.

Nikole turned around and simply said. "You guys."

Before Nikole could walk away, John grabbed her arm. "Sorry princess but you're the one who started this mess."

"ME!"

"HEY GUYS JEFF GOT SOMEONE!" Randy yelled.

Seconds later Dave ran in front of them and to the car with John and Nikole not far behind. In the car was an elderly woman with her grandson who looks exactly like Jeff. They all talked at once causing the woman to think they were crazy. While we were arguing the woman drove away.

"You see what you guys did!" Jeff screamed

"Everybody calm down. I'll get someone. There comes a car you guys hide."

"Why?" Dave asked

"JUST DO IT! DAMN IT!"

Nikole stood on the side of the road in her jean miniskirt, white sneakers and baby blue cut up mesh top with her hand reaching out. The black pickup immediately took notice and pulled over. A man about 5'8 and in his mid 30's stepped out of the car.

"Need help?"

"Yea my car broke. I think I killed it." Nikki said trying to be as cute, clueless and flirtatious as possible.

Dave and Randy tried not to burst at cause of holding him the laugher rising in inside of them. John and Jeff who were hunched in the back seats were softly chuckling at this side of Nikole personality.

The man chuckled as well as he looked her over licking his lips." Well lets just take a look and see if we can save her." The guy leaned over the engine. "Do you have a jumper cable?"

Nikki looked over at Randy who shook his head no. "Umm no but I think I have an old jump rope in the truck."

He laughed. "No that's ok. What about I take you to the nearest tow shop and they can fix your car. It's only about twenty minutes away."

"Sure."

"Good lets go."

"Hold on. Dave!"

"Dave?" the man asked confused

Dave got up from his spot and walked over to her putting her arm around her waist. The man was obvious not expecting a muscular 6ft 5 man to step out.

"Dave, this is…im so rude what's your name?"

"Brian" the man said still staring up at Dave.

"Dave sweetie this is Brian. He is gonna help us with the car. Brian, this my boyfriend Dave."

"Thanks man I really appreciate you helping me and mah girl out." Dave said.

"Uh no problem." Brian said looking at the couple.

"Lets go!" Nikki said jumping up and down catching the attention of Brian who was receiving a _Don't even think about_ _it _face from Dave. Brian walked away to the car and Dave and Nikole slowly followed.

"You're evil" Dave whispered

"I got us help didn't I?"

"Yea... what about the guys?"

"Can't we just leave them?...Ok fine as soon as we get a new car we'll come back to get them"

"I am never riding with any of you ever again."

"Good you were no fun anyways" Nikki said getting into the car.


End file.
